The Spider Web
by PrincessMeems
Summary: She promised that she would never do the same thing he did to her.But what happens when she becames an accomplice in the same crime? Can she stop it? Or will she fall again in the spiderweb? (Cover picture by RW09)
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**I don't own Digimon**, but I wish I did so...company who owns Digimon,you can give to me when you don't wanna it anymore :D

My very first fic and first time I write in English something! I hope it's possible to understand it!

Obs: There's a tiny (or not) mention of a music in the story,can you guess which one? (Veeery Easy)

Kissus!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Why?"

"Why what?" was the answer.

Not that I was expecting him to answer me clearly. He _never _does. But at least something. _One word, _that's all I ask for.

"I am leaving" I said and started picking my stuff inside the drawer. I threw everything inside my small bag,I didn't care if it was going to fit or not. It didn't matter, Sora will pick the rest later.

"Wait….What did you said?" He grabbed my wrist in a try to make me stop. _Stupid_.

I moved elbow and hit him. Hard. I didn't expect it to be so strong. I think it showed how much anger I was feeling. It consumed me and even though my mind was calm as ever, my body shook with anger.

"I said I'm leaving Taichi. I can't be with you anymore."

I open our (or it is only his?) and put some clothes inside the (full) bag. I could feel his stare on me, trying to form words that couldn't get out of his mouth.

I understand. I really do. After all, my mind was in blank as well.

* * *

><p>The red signal is coming close. A few moments and all will be over.<p>

I don't want to. But I _have _to.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist again. I can't let go. It's stronger. A lot more. I can't move even my head. If I dare to turn it to him, I will lose the rest of my senses.

Jump into his arms, forgive him for everything, say that we can fix this and that all will be different again. _Again._

"Let me go Taichi." I waited while an awkward silence filled the gap, its pressure throwing our hearts to the floor. Or it was just impression?

He tightened. I sighed.

"I told you already…It's over" My voice is higher than the usual. I wonder why.

Maybe it's because of the warm I'm feeling passing my checks. Maybe it's because I'm angry. Maybe it's both.

"I can't let you go. I'm sorry, Meems" My nickname sounds perfect in his mouth. So _right._ But I know it isn't. It shouldn't be, not anymore. "I'm so sorry. Just _please,_ come back to me" His voice tells me he's telling the truth, that he is hurt. I know that. I heard it a hundred times already. Or it was one _thousand _times?

I look up. It's here.

"I'm sorry too Taichi. It's the best for both of us" I bit my tongue. The metallic taste filled my mouth. I can't cry. Not here, not _now_.

When his grasp became weaker, I finally could let go and hurried to the elevator door. When the doors closed I shut my eyes, feeling the tears roll over my face. The stupid elevator music can't be worst: a stupid love song about break ups that I forgot the name.

All I can I think is that's over. My beautiful fairy tale is over, but I kind of understand. This stupid music is making me. Oh well, so let me try my best to not cry, after all I'm a big girl and not all the fairy tales have happy ending…do they?


	2. Chapter 1 - Girl meets Trouble

**I don't own Digimon** or any of its characters (but if the owners want to give me Mimi and Matt,no problem ^^ )

English is **not** my first language,so yeah I'm learning it so please don't criticize my mistakes so much okay? Anything wrong send me a message or comment so I can fix it!

If you don't like **Mimato **(Mimi x Yamato) don't read it! I have nothing against other ships/couples but I just like this one more!So **respect**,please!**  
><strong>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Girl meets Trouble<strong>

Sora's red leather couch was, unexpectedly, comfortable. I mean, not that I actually cared if it was comfortable or not. In any other situation I would complain, cry and scream until she give me her bed to sleep, but last night, she was _not_ alone, which means that not only her boyfriend was sleeping when I came in but also her comfy, warm bed with goose pillows was covered with _dirty _of their adult activity. So between sleeping in the clean couch and the nest of sex, I absolutely pick option number one.

I woke up with the stupid sound of something in the kitchen, well at least I _think_ it was in kitchen. I am not in the mood to pretend to be a detective so I didn't bother to search from where the sound is coming from. The only three things that I am sure about that: 1. it's morning since was pretty clear outside as I looked at the window. 2. I feel like crap which is completely normal considering what happened last night. 3. Sora is at work, she _never_ misses it even when she is sick, vomiting her guts out.

...

Wait.

If Sora's at work and her boyfriend _probably _is too. Yeah, sure he is. After all he is a…What the heck does he do? Sora told me but I can't remember. Maybe I should have paid attention when she was talking about him…Anyway, most people work in mornings so yeah. It isn't him too...I think

So, if it isn't Sora nor her boyfriend and of course, it's not me, then...Oh lord.

I get out of the couch in the speed of light and started searching for _anything_ sharp enough to hurt. I picked my nail file inside my purse and sneaked to the kitchen .That was where the sound was coming from…right? I cursed myself for not given care to that. Damn, I really should be more cautious and careful about things.

The dining table is the closest part of the living room to the kitchen and in an instinct to protect myself from the undiscovered danger I hid under it. I looked at the wall that separates the two rooms. It's painted in a beautiful salmon color with photo frames all over the wall. While I gazed at the pictures I stopped when I saw a little one in the corner. It shows a happy group of friends. A handsome tanned guy was drinking a beer while two girls, a brunette and a red headed, sung in the karaoke machine with a couple making out behind them. It's strange to see him like this, all happy and smiling. I can't even remember the last time I saw him smiling. Maybe it was in that party, before the fights and lies.

"What are you doing under the table?" I jumped at the surprising sound, turning faster at the questioner and pointing the nail file to him. To my surprise (or should I say relief?) it isn't a scary and outdated ski mask that my nail file is pointed at.

His blue eyes are the most vivid and, at the same time, the coldest I have ever seen. His skin is white as snow and I wonder how it hasn't melted in touch with the warm gold of his hair. Oh my, I expected to meet a thief not a god.

He chuckled and my body shivered at the sound at such beautiful harmony. "And what are you going to do with this? Shape my nails?" He smirked and took me a second to realize that the divine creature was talking to me. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice didn't come out.

He knelt to be at the same height I am. His face inches of mine and his breath touching me lightly. My heart is beating fast and my brain is having a big trouble to understand if this is real or just one more dream. His smirk continues to play on his face and I can't stop thinking on how sexy it is. "Hey…Has the cat got you tongue?" His hand touched my face and something cold made me look at it. My eyes widened when I saw the little accessory in his finger. "Or do you…" I cut his sentence in the middle and looked behind me, at the big portrait over the wall. I cursed again. I reeeally should pay more attention at what Sora says.

I slapped his hand and glared at him. "Y-You…" He rose an eyebrow waiting for me to continue "Y-You are Sora's b-boyfriend!" I raised myself fast forgetting that I was under the table and hitting my head on it. The pain spread through my head and a fell in the ground screaming. I heard him laughing out loud and glared again at him. "S-Stop laughing! It hurt, you know!" At this point he was rolling over the ground laughing so much that made me full of anger. How dare him! Laughing at the others pain, so mean!

I stood up, this time without hitting any part of my body "Stop it!" I screamed and this time, he really stopped. "Sorry" He said and I knew he didn't mean it. He was grinning and lying relaxed on the floor, even I child would say that this isn't the attitude of someone that is sorry for something.

I snorted and tried to look at anything but him. If one minute before I would have kissed him then now I would totally punch him until he fell unconsciously. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing here? Don't you work?" He turned to me, tilting his elbow in a way to support his head. "What about you? Don't _you _work?" I stared at him incredulously. "Of course I work. Anyway that's not…" He cut my sentence and his grin transformed itself in a smirk "Then what are you doing here? Should you be at work?"

I blinked and I'm pretty sure a vein popped in my head. This bastard used my question against me! What the hell?!

"No… I took a day-off" I hold my breath and fist, trying my best to not punch the idiot. _'Don't it for Sora.' Don't do it for Sora'. 'You wouldn't want you boyfriend to be at the hospital because your best friend punched him, right_? ' Well, maybe the kind guys, but this one here...Really, Sora should thank me if I only send him to the hospital.

"So do I. Mondays piss me off, I don't like doing anything on them" My eyes rolled and giving him my greatest sarcastic smile,I headed to the kitchen "Good for you then. Now if you excuse me I'll pick some tea to calm me down"

"For what?" I open another cabinet, and again, it hasn't what I'm looking for. Gosh, Sora has to stop organizing her house every goddamn week! In my ex-not-so-clean apartment I could find anything in less than two minutes as long as I had somebody strong enough to lift the pile of clothes that decorated it.

"You almost made me have a heart attack!" I shouted as I reached a tiny pot containing my favorite raspberry tea. I heard some steps but decided to ignore. If that jerk is coming here to piss me off, I'm not going to give what he wants. I will stay looking like a frigid lady unaffected by stupid creatures.

"Wow I know I am hot, but I've never thought I am _this _hot to make somebody have a heart attack" I continued to make my tea thinking of his presence as air. Ignore him? Easy like eat a piece of cake.

The raspberry tea was delicious by the way. One of the things I'm proud to say that I'm awesome at is cooking, mostly making tea. I focus so much at making it perfectly that I forget about my surroundings, that's why it was so easy to ignore him. Not that I wouldn't be able to. I mean, ignore him is like pass over a stray cat: simple, painless and…

"Do I affect you that much?" …impossible.

I spit my tea and started coughing uncontrollably. "O-Of course n-not idiot! I thought you were a thief!" Aaarg! Why my heart is beating so fast _again_? It's just a jerk teasing me! More than that: it's my _best friend_'s stupid _boyfriend_!

"A thief? Hmm…And what were you gonna do if it really was? Sharp his nails?" He gestured like he was sharping his nails with that stupid smirk on his face. I was going to reply but I stopped when I saw him staring at me and then later complementing what he had just said "Or...were you going to seduce him?"

I turned at a bright scarlet color that I'm sure no tomato could beat me up. "W-What are you t-talking about…." I noticed that he was staring at a _single _part of me so I decided to follow his gaze. My face became ten times redder if that is even possible as I lifted from the chair covering my breasts with my arms. "P-Pervert! S-Stop staring at meee!"

I am wearing _only _my underwear, a cute bra with bunny pattern and matched panties. I'm pretty sure I changed last night to my usual baggy pajamas, actually not so sure, I was too tired so I started changing my clothes and then I can't remember anything. I guess I passed out.

"Don't worry, I think you look extremely cute with these bunnies" I glared at him furiously and shouted loud enough to all neighborhood hear: " Y-You!...I HATE YOU!" I ran to Sora's room to change but before I was stopped by his arm grabbing mine.

"Yamato" I glared at him not understanding which point he wanted to go. He smiled and I tried to free myself from his grip. No luck. "My name's Ishida Yamato, yours?" He rose an eyebrow and I get it that until I give him my name he wouldn't let me go. "Tachikawa Mimi" I said with no enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you, Mimi" He smiled and I rolled my eyes, pulling me out of his grip and stomping to Sora's room.

I absolutely, definitely hate Ishida Yamato (or whatever is his name), mostly because I know his type. The kind who only brings trouble

.


End file.
